Unexpected Relationships
by bookaddict1998
Summary: Returning for their final year at Hogwarts (Post War) the story is told from the perspectives of Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, and Draco. They are made Head Boys and Girls, and are thrown into a dormitory together. Will they defy tradition of Gryffindor and Slytherin by crossing the boundaries of friendship... and love? Rated M (just in case of future events)
1. Chapter 1, An Odd Start

**Author's Note:** Wow, I haven't done this in forever! So, I want to kick this off by saying I have serious commitment issues. As in, I tend to forget things but I will try to make this an everyday priority. I also blog which is a priority and I'm elbow deep in my first novel but I wanted to give my brain a break sometimes to write something fun! I love these pairings the most and am so happy to finally get around to this. I haven't seen or read anything Harry Potter for some time so please excuse my cloudy memory! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** As great as it would be, I do not own the Harry Potter series. All ownership belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

**Side note;** I need help with a title! Any suggestions would be appreciated and I will choose one if I have not come up with my own by chapter 5. Your pen name will be mentioned so please review! Sorry if the formatting is weird, it's been awhile.

-Hermione-

Hermione Granger was enveloped in a final, rib cracking hug from Mrs. Weasley, who was already spouting tears. Her youngest children were off to Hogwarts for their final year, which was technically a re-do anyways, thanks to the war. Hermione patted her back sympathetically.

"Bloody hell Mum, she's turning a shade of blue!" Ron exclaimed, earning himself a whack to the back of the head from his fiery sister, Ginny.

"Ron Weasley, I have told you not to use that foul language!" She scolds before smothering him in kisses.

"Is it getting any easier?" Ginny whispers, studying her best friend's face.

"I can't even kiss him without thinking about her." Hermione shudders.

That summer, Ron had finally come clean about sixth year. After he had been with Lavender Brown, he participated in an ongoing fling with Pansy Parkinson, much to Hermione, Ginny, and Harry's surprise. Hermione had often wondered why he'd even mentioned it.

Until she realized Ron had loved her.

"Speak of the devil; there she is boarding with Zabini." Ginny remarked.

"I wonder if he knows." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"He doesn't. If he did he wouldn't touch her." Ginny laughed.

"Poor guy though, he must me deaf if he's able to date that whiny bimbo." Ginny added.

Hermione couldn't help but snort at that. She waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as Ginny grabbed her hand and whisked her away.

-Ginny-

Ginny sighed at the sight of her boyfriend, Harry Potter. Harry had become distant and they argued much more than ever had in their relationship. They both knew there was no point in trying anymore, but for some reason they hadn't officially ended things. Their kisses and awkward embraces were mainly a show for the others. _Mum would be heartbroken if she knew_, Ginny thought to herself.

"Hey Harry." Ginny said simply, sliding into his compartment. They had a good five minutes until departure.

Harry tore his eyes away from the window and smiled a small, small smile.

"Hello Ginny." He replied.

Ginny couldn't help herself; she took the seat directly in front of him, folding her hands on her lap.

"Harry… what happened to us?" She asked quietly.

She watched his face and movement. The war had taken its toll on him, and she feared its long term effects. He hardly slept, hardly talked, and even gave up Quidditch. He was slowly deteriorating, and she wasn't enough to save him.

"It's not you…"

"Harry Potter don't you dare say it. Stop treating me like I'm emotionally fragile!" Ginny exclaimed, cutting him off.

He leaned forward and grasped her hands.

"Ginny, it isn't you. I just can't be happy anymore. I'm sorry."

"Why can't we try Harry? I love you. Why can't I be enough?" Ginny was pleading now.

"I love you Ginny. But we can't keep doing this. It's unhealthy for both of us."

"Harry…"

"Ginny, you know it's true." He smiled sadly.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you, Ginny."

"What happens now?" Ginny asked softly.

Harry couldn't help it. He drew her face to his and kissed her one last time.

-Draco and Blaise-

Blaise and Pansy finally joined the small group of Slytherins in the back of the train.

"We have to sit in the Heads compartment, Drake." Blaise said, bored.

"Aww, Zabini-wienie, do you have toooo?" Pansy drawled. Everyone cringes.

Astoria rolls her eyes. Draco smirked at Blaise.

"Okay Drake, let's go. Now." Blaise muttered, detangling himself from her clutches.

Blaise and Draco stride through the train until they came upon the Heads compartment, which was located at the front of the train and currently occupied by a huddled figure, pouring over a book.

"That wouldn't be Granger, would it?" Blaise asked curiously. Draco groaned. Opening the door revealed his suspicions correct, it was Hermione Granger.

Draco strode in and lounged on the bench across from her, stretching out his long legs. Blaise was left with two seats on Granger's bench and chose the one nearest the door, simply out of politeness, not because he had a deep grudge with her (Draco *cough*).

"Granger." Blaise said uncomfortably, acknowledging her presence.

"Zabini." She responds shortly, not looking up from her book.

After a few moments the door opened again and Blaise let out a relieved sigh.

"Mione are the Head Boys…" Ginny trailed off.

Ginny raised her brow at them but Blaise merely shrugged.

"Hello…?" Blaise started.

"Ginny." She finished for him.

"Hello Ginny." Blaise said and looked over at Draco whose arm was slung over his face lazily.

"Hello Blaise, Malfoy."

"Weaselette." Draco muttered.

"Mione are you mute today?" Ginny asked finally, after taking the seat between them.

Hermione finally put her book down. "Of course not, just an old habit." She grinned.

Draco snorted. "Know it all Granger."

"Drake…"

"Bloody, annoying git!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mione… don't insult the ferret."

"Stuck up snob."

"Not a good idea Malfoy." Blaise warned.

"Daddy's boy." Hermione snapped. Blaise's mouth shut, as did Ginny's. Draco however, retaliated as if she'd struck him. He leaned forward, lifting himself to her eye level. He was a mere three inches from her face.

"Mud blood." He hissed.

Before anyone could soak in what happened, Hermione was standing at the door. She turned, pointing her wand at him. There was a bright light and suddenly, Draco was gone.

"Look in a mirror Malfoy, that's your true form." Hermione smirked before closing the door behind her.

Left in Draco's place was a scrawny, long, blonde ferret with silver eyes.

**End note:**I forgot to mention, this fanfic will be from four different perspectives normally. Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco. This wasn't a chapter filled with their own thoughts very much, just laying down the setting. It will get better after this, trust me! Please leave feedback and criticism. Constructive is preferred.


	2. Chapter 2, Surprising Circumstances

**Review(s): **

**Alison-Fire; **This story sounds wonderful already. There is no criticism, constructive of course, coming from me. Your grammar is wonderful, and the story flows beautifully. I can't think of a good story title at this moment. Perhaps with time, you'll think of a good one. Just a quick question. Is there going to be any relationships between the Head Boys and Head Girls? If so, who will be with whom?

**In response; **I want to take a moment to applaud you for being my very first review! Thank you so much, this made my whole night. I like that you enjoyed it. To answer your question: Yes, yes, yes! I would love to tell you but I think you should be surprised. I don't have much planned yet but you will figure it out pretty soon I hope. Thank you again and please continue to read & review!

**Author's note; **Thank you all for reviewing, favorites, and following! It makes me want to write even more. You may notice that I used past tense in the first chapter, but from now on I will (try) to use present tense. There isn't much more to say sooo… enjoy! Please review, and follow/ favorite if you like! Thank you!

**Disclaimer;** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything about it. She is absolutely genius for writing it.

Chapter 2

-Hermione-

Hermione sank into the empty space next to Ginny in the Great Hall. She was suddenly exhausted. The moment Ron laid eyes upon Astoria Greengrass his mouth went slack. The buttons of her blouse were open, exposing enough cleavage to make any male's eyes pop. She wore tight leather pants and heavy, dark makeup. Normally Hermione would just hit him, but today was different. It was their last year, and they were discussing commitment after schooling. How could he still be looking at other women? It was disgusting and they argued a good twenty minutes because of it. In the end, Ron didn't even understand why she had reacted in the manner she did. He had acted the same way in fourth year when Hermione had been courted to the ball by Viktor Krum; didn't she deserve the right to be upset with him? Ron stomped off and she merely shook her head, baffled. _Ron is so thick sometimes_, Hermione thought to herself.

"Thanks a lot Mione." Ginny remarks dryly.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It took Zabini and I about fifteen minutes to finally settle down the ferret. He was NOT happy." Ginny laughs.

"Oh, hah. He had what was coming to him, right?" Hermione asks timidly.

"Of course, I would think Malfoy would have dropped the name by now. After the War and all."

"I'm sure it was just a spur of the moment." Hermione sighs.

A few moments of thoughtful chewing passed. "Hey Mione, I forgot to tell you. Professor McGonagall wants us to meet her after we're done eating. Some Heads business." Ginny pipes up.

"Okay." Hermione says, forcing a sheepish smile.

Hermione watched Ginny's brow wrinkle a moment, but she hid the expression from the boys. It didn't matter anyways. They were having a heated discussion about a certain Quidditch match. Ginny shot Hermione a look that clearly said: _You are explaining later._

Hermione was saved from Ginny's stare down however, when Ron compared the Holyhead Harpies to his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons.

Hermione sighed as the three grilled each other. She got up quietly and left the Great Hall to roam, for no reason in particular.

-Draco-

Draco watched as Granger glanced around and left the Great Hall. _Trouble in paradise?_ Draco wondered. He wasn't surprised, he noticed Weasley drooling over Astoria. Maybe he'd lay her just to rub it in his face.

Minutes later he was heading to McGonagall's Heads meeting with Blaise. All he wanted was to be back in the familiar dungeons and to sleep.

"What do you reckon this whole meeting is about anyways?" Blaise asks suddenly, breaking his train of thought.

"Why should I care? She's lucky I'm even bothering to attend. I don't exactly want to see the Weaselette or book-worm Granger. I should hex her for turning me into a damned ferret." Draco mutters.

Blaise snorts. "You had what was coming to you mate. I thought you'd learn by now not to mess with her."

"Oh shut up Zabini."

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Granger greets quietly.

"Suck up. What a teacher's pet." Draco mutters to Blaise lowly.

"Hello Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Ms. Weasley." McGonagall says, nodding at each of them.

"What is this meeting even for professor?" Draco asks, bored already.

"Right down to business I see, Mr. Malfoy. It's to discuss your rounds, duties, living arrangements, etc."

"Living arrangements, Professor?" Blaise asks curiously.

"I am afraid I failed to mention them in your forms. Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore had planned on putting the Heads in their own dormitory during your fifth year. It was never set into place until now." She explains.

Draco's eyes went wide. He'd have to share a dormitory with the Weaselette and Granger? The professor was crazy. It wouldn't last. There was no way Draco Malfoy would dorm with them, why couldn't it be a pair he'd get a nice shag from?

"Of course the genders will be separated to opposite sides of the room." McGonagall reassures, noticing their reactions.

To everyone's surprise, Ginny laughed. "Professor, honestly? I'm not sure if having Malfoy and Hermione remotely near each other is a smart idea."

"I suppose they will have to adjust then, now won't they Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny shrugs. Hermione however, remained silent.

"I'm sure we can handle this in a mature way Professor. After all, the childish rivalry supposedly ended after the War." Blaise offered.

Draco cast him a glare. The fact that he even agreed with this idea was baffling.

"All of your things have been conveniently placed in your dormitory. Now, we must discuss rounds. Your rounds will rotate of course, and you are paired with a different person each week. I hope, as Mr. Zabini said, you four will handle this situation maturely. The headmaster formulated this ordeal in hopes of house unification." The Professor narrowed her eyes at Draco and Granger in particular. With that she handed each of them their schedules.

For the first week, Draco was paired with the Weaselette. Following would be Blaise, then Granger. He was assigned rounds with the red-haired nightmare every other day. He glanced up, meeting her eyes for a moment. She glared at him, as if in warning, and her eyes darted to Blaise, who blushed.

Why in the bloody hell did he just blush?

Draco peeked over at Granger, who was leaning against a stack of books. She looked like a dorky librarian even from across the room. She was studying her schedule, no doubt trying to memorize it, and spoke not a single word.

Draco snorted at the librarian thought, earning another glare from Weasley.

"As for rules, you have read them all in your letter, with the exception of the dormitory rules." McGonagall peered at them over her spectacles. Draco could swear he saw a vein pulsing in her temple.

"Absolutely no destruction of the dorm is allowed. Visitors are escorted out after ten…" She droned on.

"-And the dormitory is strictly prohibited to being used for inappropriate use. Sexual relations will not happen in my castle, period. The rule applies for every student of course."

"Wouldn't dream of it Professor." Draco commented.

McGonagall drew in a sharp breath. "I am glad to hear that Mr. Malfoy." She said, her eyes narrowing at him once again.

Draco Malfoy being sexually involved with the Weaselette or Granger? As if. Neither appealed to him in any way, and he was certainly not involving himself with Zabini. Maybe he'd invite Astoria in a few times, he was sure word would reach the Weasel.

"I welcome you all back for your final year. Enjoy it." McGonagall said with a smile. "If any trouble occurs within this group, do not be afraid to come to me." She looked pointedly at him and Granger then.

"We certainly will, Professor." Blaise said.

"I know exactly what you're thinking Malfoy. Don't even let me catch you with a female in that dorm after hours."

"Jealous of my sex life are we Weaselette?"

"I'm sure she isn't Drake." Blaise mutters.

Draco gave him a sideways glance.

"Thank you, Blaise." Ginny smiles.

"You're welcome." Draco almost choked when he recognized Blaise's woman-charming grin. What the bloody hell was going on?

The two continued forward to their dorm, while Draco trailed behind, muttering incoherently.

He noticed Granger had separated herself from the group. She looked as if she was far off.

"What's your problem Granger?"

She faced him.

"Do you feel the need to bully everyone, Malfoy?" She snaps.

"It comes naturally."

"I can tell."

"Why were you so quiet during the meeting?"

"Why should I have to explain myself to you?"

"Why do you feel the need to answer a question with a question?" He asked dryly.

"Didn't you just answer my question with a question right there?" She retorts.

"But—that's a question!"

"What are you blubbering about?" She asks innocently.

"You are such a snob!"

"And you're a git, aren't you?" She snorts.

"Obnoxious, pure obnoxious is what you are."

"I thought I was a snob?" Granger smirks.

"You'll be the bloody death of me." He mutters.

"I'm sorry, can you speak up?"

They had stopped walking by then. Both were staring each other down, fuming.

"Ladies, ladies. Let's break this up, shall we?" Blaise says laughing. Ginny giggles at him.

"Yes, let's not interrupt the love birds with our bickering Granger."

"I'll hex you right back into a ferret Malfoy." Ginny warns.

The foursome heard a loud rumble of laughter overhead and before they knew it, a rather large water balloon had been dropped. Hermione tossed her books to the side at the last second.

"PEEVES!" Ginny shrieks. Everyone cringed.

"Oh boy!" Blaise exclaims, laughing.

"GRANGER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THE TOP OF OUR CLASS! THE FIRST THING YOU THOUGHT OF WAS TO SAVE YOUR DAMNED LITERATURE?!"

"A little water won't hurt Malfoy." Granger snaps.

Draco was flustered. "A—a little?!" He exclaims.

Ginny snickers. "Poor Malfoy is having a fit because he got wet."

Draco stormed off, but bravely shouted back at them before running from an advancing ginger; "Blaise had you wet before we were even hit!"

Granger gave him a look of disgust, and Blaise doubled over laughing at the sight of the fiery red-head chasing his best friend with hexes left and right.

-Blaise and Ginny-

"Isn't the whole arrangement odd?" Ginny asked Blaise later. Hermione had dried the trio off, leaving out Malfoy, with a simple spell. Now Ginny and Blaise sat next to the water, after hours of course, but they weren't worried. Draco and Hermione had retreated to their respective rooms after yet another shouting match. "His ego is bigger than Fluffy." She had said.

"It is. I think it's clever though. It's good bonding, at least for us, and it sets an example for the younger ones. Maybe Slytherin and Gryffindor will finally get along" He mused.

"I agree; it's a nice opportunity. I wonder if the headmaster had Hermione and Malfoy in mind when he came up with this."

"I'm sure he did." Blaise chuckled.

They remained silent for a few minutes, listening to the rustle of the leaves and watching the glint of the lagoon.

"I was wondering, are you and Potter still an item?"

Ginny's eyes met his. She sighs.

"We split recently."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry." He apologized.

She covered his hand with hers. "It's understandable. We _are _still friends though."

Blaise toyed with the yarn of her sweater. Fortunately, it wasn't Weasley-made.

"You have really beautiful eyes, you know that? They're almost golden." She whispered.

"Thank you." "I wish I had your hair color." He joked lamely.

She punched him lightly in the arm, grinning. He pouted in response, only making her laugh even harder.

Their laughter stopped when their eyes met.

_Is he going to kiss me? _Ginny wondered.

_Oh the things I would do to her… ah crap. Be respectful Zabini. Be respectful._ Blaise scolded himself inside.

They leaned forward, breathing heavily.

"You two are pathetic." The figure, who had been watching said, snickering.

"Get out of here Malfoy!" They exclaimed together.

**End note; **Going back over this, I realized I merged past and present tense. However, tis three am so I shall finish my episode of the Voice and run off to bed. I am exhausted. I know this wasn't very long, but eight pages is enough for now. I fast-forwarded the relationship of Blaise and Ginny a lot sooner than I thought I would, but we can't forget Pansy, so expect some speed-bumps there! For all of you Dramione shippers, I suggest reading with patience because they won't be warming up to each other too quickly. Hehe. Review if you have comments. Follow/Favorite if you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3, The Mighty Uproar

Review(s);

SAWlover59436 (Chapter 2 Review) – "I don't know about everyone else who read this amazing story, but your ideas and ways of writing are absolutely superb! You do indeed have amazing grammar, much bether than mine, and I think you should keep going with this writing assignment of yours. I don't think that this chapter was too short actually, I think it was a perfect length. Although, I don't think anyone would mind if you made future chapters longer because then they will get to read more and it'll just be great! :) you are truly a great writer! Keep it up sis :} you're doing great :)"

Response- Coming from my best friend this was amazing. I'm so glad you're reading this and support me continually. Thank you so much, and I will try to make future chapters longer per request. Keep reading & reviewing sis, love ya!

Alison-Fire (Chapter 2 Review) – "Go Ginny! Someone needs to set Draco in his place. I hope his way changes eventually. Blaise and Ginny...romance is in the air! I think their moments are cute! They definitely get along well enough. McGonagall totally knew how to set the right rules. It doesn't mean Draco will listen though...I love this chapter! I can't wait for the next chapter! New adventures await; yay!"

Response- Haha! Trust me, Draco will be… what's the term?..."whipped" soon enough! Romance is definitely stirring for Blaise and Ginny, but obviously his relationship with Pansy will cause some issues. ;) I think they are also very cute together as well. For the more impatient readers they should be a favorite, considering their relationship is in full gear already. McGonagall will be McGonagall; we'll see more of her throughout the story. Yes, the gang has plenty of adventures and mishaps in store! I'm glad you loved it, so I present to you… Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Author's Note; I want to first thank everyone who takes the time to read my story, I know it needs a bit of work and some tweaks, but hopefully it will improve as the story goes along. Second on the agenda, I am so incredibly sorry this is late! I don't normally have this much of a delay, but things have been a bit dicey. Scold me in reviews please! :P The beginning of this chapter may be a surprise, and disappointment for some. In the end note of the second chapter I mentioned that Blaise and Ginny's relationship had progressed rather quickly (which it has) but not too quickly just yet. You will see their companionship blossom soon enough. As for the other obvious pairing, they will take a bit more work. Sorry Dramione fans! I am not one for too much angst but there will be some straining and complications for our favorite Gryffindors and Slytherins.

**Disclaimer; Same old thing you hear every chapter, rights belong to J.K. Rowling. If I make any movie references, it's all Warner Bros. **

-Blaise-

Blaise woke to a heavy pounding on his door.

"WAKE UP ZABINI; WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Blaise quickly rushed about pulling on clothes, robes, and trying to tame his appearance. He collected his school things and slid them into his Quidditch duffel bag.

Upon opening the door, he was yanked out of the room by Ginny.

"Wake up your prat of a best friend, pretty please? He refuses to answer my knocking." She huffed.

"I always wondered how 'pleases' were pretty…" Blaise smirked. She glared.

"Of course I will." He surrendered finally.

"Thank you. Hermione left for the library before the whole castle was even awake per usual."

"That's to be expected of a Gryffindor." He teased and she placed her hands on her hips.

Blaise couldn't help his wandering eyes as they trailed her body length, stopping at her skirt. It was disheveled, one side hitched up higher than the other. Her panties were slightly visible on her side where the skirt dipped lower. They were black lace, which only frustrated and excited him even more than the mere sight of her.

_What a prick you are Zabini, thinking like this. _

His hormones were having the best of him. He knew it was pointless anyways, after all, his encounter with Ginny had been just a dream. There had been no spark, no question of her relationship with Potter, no hand touching, no kiss, and no interruption of an annoying blonde.

Without thinking Blaise reached out to level her skirt. She gasped when his fingers brushed her skin. To his surprise, and delight, she did not swat his hand away.

"I'm sure Potter wouldn't approve of any unwanted attention towards his girl, eh?" He joked, trying to act like what he had just done didn't affect him.

"I'm not Harry's." Ginny snapped. Blaise took a step back, raising his hands.

Ginny buried her face in her palms. "Sorry, I just… it's a lot to handle right now." She mumbled.

Blaise took her hands and gently lowered them away from her face. "It's completely understandable."

She gazed up at his face, searching. Blaise assumed she was wondering if he really cared to listen to all of this.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course." He murmured back.

A snort came from the doorway next to them. "Potter's not as smart as I once thought." Blaise groaned internally.

"What is_ that_ supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Ginny asked sharply.

"It means that every girl chasing Potter want's him for his fortune or his fame, not for himself. He lost you, who actually cared. Sounds a bit ignorant to me. Now, I'd like to make it to Potions on time, if you two would care to join me." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

Ginny glared at his retreating figure. She couldn't help but laugh though once he had closed the door.

"He's something isn't he?"

"A special one, let's put it that way." Blaise commented, laughing with her.

They slung their bags over their shoulders, and he was whisked away by his wrist, Ginny's flaming hair bouncing behind her as they dashed along.

_Blaise continued…_

Draco, Blaise, and Ginny took the last empty table when they ran into the Potions room, huffing.

"Sorry… Professor… won't… happen… a-again." Ginny apologized.

The Gryffindor's shook their heads at the trio, while the few Slytherins watched curiously. _Why were they with Potter's girlfriend? _Of course many rivalries had vanished after the war, but the houses still associated mostly amongst themselves, out of habit.

Blaise and Draco exchanged looks when they noticed the table which seated Potter and Granger, was also occupied by Astoria Greengrass. At the next table over, Weasley was with Pansy. Blaise meets Pansy's eye and she pretends to gag at the Weasel whose attention was zeroed in on his sister. Blaise shrugged. Pansy was sitting with Weasley. So what?

_(A/N: I realize, after reading this over, it might be confusing. Everyone's surprise is focused on Ron sitting with Pansy, and Ginny sitting with Blaise & Draco. So that's what the whole hype is about. Hope that helps!)_

"Why is Parkinson sitting with the Weasel?" Draco asked, most likely inhabited by similar thoughts.

Blaise shrugs. He notices however, Ginny's eyes shift away, almost guiltily.

_She knows somethi__ng I don't. _

He immediately forgets the thought though, when she rests her hand on his thigh, using it as support to reach down and retrieve her books from her bag.

_You have a girlfriend Zabini, snap out of this! _He growled at himself, inside his own head of course.

He begged she wouldn't notice a slight change in the elevation of his pants. She lifted her head back over the table and he heaved a sigh of relief.

He noticed she was frowning for the rest of the class period.

-Hermione-

Hermione watched as her best friend wheeled into class late with Zabini and Malfoy.

"What in the bloody hell is she with _them _for?" Ron asked, leaning over Pansy to hiss at her.

"Blaise is actually quite kind and polite, Ronald. You can't judge him because he's a Slytherin." She scolded.

"Okay, what in the bloody hell is she with _Malfoy_ for? Merlin, you sound like my mother."

"Well Ron, someone needs to. You need a manners check every once in a while."

"Stop being so obnox…"

He was cut off by Harry. "Alright, you two obviously need a date night of some sorts. Instead of going to dinner, meet at eight in the Heads common room. I mean it." And with that he turned his full attention back to the Professor.

Ron shrugged at Hermione.

Pansy snorted and Astoria rolled her eyes. The trio didn't acknowledge these actions.

She sighed. Was their relationship that much on the rocks? That Harry had to force them into having a date instead of arguing for once?

For once, Hermione's thoughts were focused on something else, rather than the lesson being taught (which she already knew, of course).

_Hermione continued… _

Potions had been okay the rest of the lesson. All up until Professor Slughorn dismissed the class. When everyone reached the corridor, chaos had erupted.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" Ron shouted.

"What Ron? Sheesh, why are you yelling?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASSOCIATING YOURSELF WITH THESE IDIOTS?"

"Which idiot are you referring to Weasel? To my understanding the only idiot in the room is a Weasley." Malfoy retorted.

"I don't think you have a say in who I associate myself with _Ronald_. I for one happened to take note you were friendly with Parkinson. Stop making a scene, you're embarrassing yourself. " She glared.

"You heard the girl, _Ronald._" He mocked. "Get lost."

"Stop egging this on Malfoy." Ginny snapped.

Ron's face was red, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Malfoy, just stop. Everyone cut it out, and stop giggling Parkinson! It's annoying." Hermione commanded.

"Sounds as if someone needs to have a nice shag, you're bitchier than usual. Don't know how they can stand it." She shot back, gesturing towards Harry and Ron.

"You ignorant little- little…" Hermione stumbled, holding back.

"Let it out Granger!" Malfoy exclaimed, encouraging her to snap.

"You ignorant little TRAMP!"

Hermione was roaring with the rage of a true Gryffindor now.

"Seems to be your boyfriend's type. First me, that Lavender airhead, whom we all know is a hussy, then you. He must have a list of women just like us, checking them off as he goes." She spat.

Everyone was quiet. Ron was beet red.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath and punched Pansy straight in the face, with all the anger to match her Malfoy incident in their third year.

-Blaise-

"Stay away from my sister Malfoy. You too Zabini. If you do anything to her I will personally kill you myself. I am a part of the Golden Trio and I deserve respect." Weasley was seething by now. He hadn't bothered with Pansy and Granger, most likely didn't want to earn himself a black eye.

"The best you can do is puke slugs." Draco retorted, but was ignored.

"Just shut it already." Blaise muttered.

"What did you say, Slytherin git?" Ron growled.

"I said shut it Weasley." Blaise snapped, loudly.

Weasley advanced but was cut short by Draco, who gave him a nice blow square in the chest.

The real chaos started after that.

Hermione and Pansy were attacking each other, with fists and spells, while Harry was trying to contain them. Ginny was screaming at her brother and Draco, who had launched at the opportunity to have a good fist fight with Weasley. Blaise picked himself up and pulled Ginny out of the way right before she was hit by Pansy. Hermione had shot some spell no one else even remotely knew, causing Pansy to fly across the corridor and barrel into Theodore Nott who had been watching with Astoria Greengrass.

-Neville and Luna-

No one noticed Neville hiding behind a pillar, taking in the scene. Neville knew he had to stop this before it cost Gryffindor serious house points, and detentions. Or of course, before someone was seriously hurt. Hermione looked darker than ever. He was trying to think of an effective way to interrupt it when Luna appeared next to him.

"Caterwauling Charm." She said simply. Neville stumbled backwards.

"Merlin Luna, you scared the bloody hell out of me. What's the Caterwauling Charm?"

"Do you remember Hogsmeade? It was rigged with alarms when someone entered its perimeters." She explained.

"Yes, I remember. How is that supposed to- ohhh. That makes sense." Luna nodded.

"Here goes nothing, mind helping?" He asked.

The duo raised their wands, murmuring, and a white design appeared on the floor beneath the mass of violence. They watched, waiting for some unlucky student to step on one of the white lines.

A shriek sounded, so high everyone dropped to the floor, covering their ears. This only caused more shrieking.

It had been Malfoy and Hermione together who had hit the triggered design. They had tripped over each other while fighting with their opponents and landed in a heap on top of one another.

Neville and Luna quickly made the charm disappear. They came out from the pillar, laughing at all of them.

"What's so funny, Longbottom?" Malfoy sneered.

"The lot of you, that's what's funny." He choked out.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's called the Caterwauling Charm. It causes a high pitched shriek to go off when stepped on. It is used most often, but not in this case, as an alarm."

"I think we figured that out when it nearly blasted our ear drums, Granger." Malfoy said, glaring at Neville.

"Yes, quite the effect that charm can have." Professor McGonagall said, appearing, it seemed, out of nowhere.

-Hermione-

Hermione was the first to scramble upwards at the sight of their Professor.

"Professor! I-I… this… I don't know." She sighed, sinking back next to Malfoy on the floor.

"No need to explain Ms. Granger." The professor said coolly. Hermione lowered her head.

She was ashamed. How could she have been so thoughtless? She would be expelled for sure. Fighting was not tolerated in Hogwarts, and neither was using spells to intentionally harm a fellow student. Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if the lot of them were expelled. She might as well say goodbye to Hogwarts now, Professor McGonagall was sure to send them packing.

-Draco-

Granger would be Granger. She had been the first to try and redeem herself. She had stood and stuttered a moment before taking a seat on the floor. She flinched at McGonagall's cool voice. This was unsurprising for the teacher's pet.

Draco waited for the professor to tell her favorite Golden Trio they were expelled, along with the rest of them.

"Never in my many years of teaching have I seen such foolishness. Someone could have been harmed. Think of the example you are setting for our younger students! I expected much more out of you all, nothing like this." She looked each of them straight in the eye. Draco met her stony gaze with his own blank stare.

"As for punishment…"

Granger had gone rigid, leaning in on her every word. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I should expel each and every one of you, but I shall not. You need to experience your last year at Hogwarts."

Everyone went wide eyed. Granger was in complete shock.

"However, punishment is still in order. Starting tomorrow evening you are to report to detention directly after dinner in the Room of Requirement. You shall wait outside the door until you are joined by whomever I assign to you. You will have detention until snow falls. The Heads patrolling schedule will bend to make room for these detentions."

Draco was impressed. Detention was simple. They had certainly been let off easy.

"Along with detentions I have assigned all of you a classroom in which you will be counseled on this intolerable behavior. The silly feud between our houses ends here. You will take the class in the same period, together."

"Who will teach it Professor?" Granger finally spoke up.

"That you will discover tomorrow Ms. Granger." She replied smoothly. "Off to your dorms for the day. Everyone shall require these hours to analyze your actions and blow some steam."

Draco exchanged a glance with Blaise. He looked pleasantly surprised as well.

They all stood, muttering apologies (except for Draco of course, his pride wouldn't allow it), and gathered for a few minutes before their way to their respective dormitories.

-Blaise-

Everyone was still grouped up when McGonagall left. No one had retreated to their dorms yet.

Blaise was smothered by Pansy, who was currently attempting to swallow him it seemed. Ginny's face was unreadable. Weasley stood to the side with Granger most likely apologizing. Longbottom and Lovegood, (who did not receive detentions, but had the class on their agendas), had disappeared off to class.

Harry and Ginny stood together awkwardly, waiting on their friends to finish.

"Sorry about that." Blaise muttered as he joined them. "Am I interrupting?"

"Of course not." Ginny said blankly.

Blaise tugged her to the nearest wall.

"What's upsetting you?

She shook her head.

"C'mon, you can trust me, right?" He said, cupping her face with his hands, leaving her no choice but to meet his eyes.

Granger was next to her before he could speak again. "Let's go, Ginny. The dorm is waiting." She joked, eyeing Blaise. Ginny let Granger drag her away.

He was about to join Draco, and head to their dorm but was stopped in his tracks.

"Something I can help you with Potter?"

"Yea. Do everyone a favor and watch the way you interact with Ginny. I might have let her go, but you're with Pansy. I can see what you're doing; see the way you look at her. Don't bother, Ginny wouldn't ruin a relationship."

With that Potter strolled off, he and Weasley walking in the opposite direction, towards the Gryffindor tower.

"He's right mate. Can't say I understand why you've taken a liking to the Weaselette. I would understand breaking things off with Pansy though; her little thing for Weasel is gross." Draco said from behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear what Pansy said to Granger? She was with Weasel."

End Note: …And there you have it! Chapter 3! Hermione got physical, who knew she had it in her? I know it was a bit weird, and all over the place. I got so caught up in Blaise and Ginny that I forgot about Pansy. Hah! I had much more going for this chapter, but at that last sentence I ended it. It just felt right. The next chapter will be a continuation of these events! To my Dramione fans: I know the description of this story is listed as Draco/Hermione and I promise, even though nothing has progressed for them so far, it will! You shall see. Blaise and Ginny obviously have some issues to work through but I predict they'll be snogging soon enough. Happy Reading! I have yet to develop a schedule for this, but I will post a new chapter soon! There might be another week or so, (I'm moving into my new house this weekend).

If you have any specific questions involving the events taken place thus far, PM me! Otherwise keep following, reading, and reviewing is appreciated. Thank you!

p.s.

Ever get cravings for Butterbeer? I sure do! (Even though I reside in Florida I have not visited the Wizarding World of Harry Potter yet), but I did find a recipe. Here is the recipe; Let me know if it's any good!

. 


	4. Chapter 4, Accusations

Chapter 3 Review(s);

From who else but my number one reviewer? Alison-Fire: So many things to praise! I loved that Hermione punched Pansy. I don't have anything against Pansy, but I like to see Hermione stand up for herself. Draco's well...Draco. There are too many words that can be used to describe him, and yet none of those words really fit together. I liked what Harry told Blaise at the end about Ginny. Blaise shouldn't play both girls (not that it wouldn't be interesting). Who knew Pansy had a thing for Ron? That's certainly unexpected but welcomed nonetheless. McGonagall's punishments sound worthy, and I look forward to seeing how they play out. The charm that Neville and Luna performed definitely ended the situation quickly and effectively. It was a nice trick.

Alright, I think that's everything. I'm sorry that it's a bit unorganized. I just typed as I thought. Oh, and I haven't tried Butterbeer, but it sounds delicious! I hope the new chapter doesn't take too long!

Response: Thank you so very much for continuing to read and review this story. Even though it is just the beginning, you never fail to support me and for that I am extremely grateful. I hope you continue to read and enjoy! I am also sorry this chapter took longer than usual to be published but I hope you are satisfied all the same.

Author's Note;

I am sorry this chapter was held off for a bit; I don't like making excuses but I have been moving and all so please forgive me, haha. You might notice this chapter is longer or more thought is put into it. I have not been writing to the best of my abilities and after some strenuous thought and reading, I am going to do just that. My readers deserve the best I can give them. Thank you all for reading, following, favoring, reviewing, and supporting this story. It means so much and drives me to write even more. And now; I present to you. . . Chapter four!

-Chapter Four-

-Hermione-

Hermione paced around the Head dorm.

Where was Ron?

Harry had told them to meet here precisely during dinner, but he hadn't shown.

_Relax Hermione. He's probably just busy. He loves you; he wouldn't stand you up. _

Yes, that sounded like the most logical explanation. Hermione tried to force any other situation as to why he might be late to the corner of her mind, but they seemed to find their way back; snaking into her thoughts once again.

_As Ron would put it: You're being bloody ridiculous. _

She needed a distraction. She had already completed her assignments of course and her small collection of "light reading" library books had already been read, so she was left with nothing to do.

Hermione plopped herself on the nearest sofa, tapping her foot impatiently.

She focused on nothing in particular, letting her mind take over her thoughts.

She was presented with an image of Ron and Pansy . . . snogging.

Hermione shook her head and gazed at the room around her, trying not to think of it again. Ron wasn't a cheater. She knew that. And he definitely wouldn't cheat on her with Pansy of all people. That was absurd.

Hermione gazed around the room. They had been back at school for two days now, and she had failed to notice how beautiful their dorm was.

Of course it had to be a mixture of both Gryffindor and Slytherin aspects, but the décor was a perfect combination. It reminded her of Dumbledore's office slightly, and she smiled sadly at the thought.

The doors opened into a magnificently massive room. There was a fireplace on the back wall, which held a cluster of black sofas and throw rugs. Two doors were on the lower level, side by side, which belonged to Malfoy and Zabini. Opposite them was a larger door which Hermione knew was the Head's bath. It too was very fancy.

Two staircases shouldered either side of the cluster of sofas which were joined on the second level balcony, overlooking the room. Two doors were also up there, belonging to herself and Ginny. It was set up like the balcony in Dumbledore's office, and the walls were lined with bookshelf after bookshelf; any librarian (or Hermione's) fantasy.

The furniture and decoration in the room were all colored scarlet, gold, silver, and green respectively.

And Hermione loved every bit of it.

_(A/N: I am so sorry if that description is over the top, or confusing. It's a bit jumbled, as I am not very experienced with describing the particular structure of a room. I did not go into too much detail either; I'd only confuse you all further.)_

The doors suddenly burst open as she was admiring the room.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Granger? You're staring shell-shocked at absolutely nothing." Malfoy pestered.

"Do you have to be so tormenting Malfoy? And honestly, you sound like Ronald when you use that language, it isn't attractive." Hermione replied.

"I have no wish for you to think of me as 'attractive' Granger." Draco sneered. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised. Most women do find me visually pleasing." He added thoughtfully.

Hermione struggled with hiding a furious blush, and instead narrowed her eyes at the Slytherin.

"Oh, get over yourself Malfoy." She spat.

"Speaking of the oaf, why aren't you with Weasley anyways?"

"He's supposedly meeting me here . . . why, have you seen him?!" She exclaimed.

"Well . . . I may have seen him around." Malfoy mused aloud.

"Spit it out already! Where?!"

"First admit you're attracted to me." He grinned mischievously.

"_Malfoy._" She warned.

"Fine, you will sooner or later." He said, face growing serious.

A look of confusion passed her soft features.

"Last I saw him he was leaving the Great Hall with Pansy." He shrugged.

Hermione choked.

"What's the problem?"

"Malfoy," She started patiently. "Doesn't it seem a bit odd that Parkinson and Ron had been together before, and now they're suddenly friendly? Because it doesn't seem like much of a _coincidence to me._" She said through clenched teeth.

His eyes widened notably. "Wow, I feel a bit foolish right about now. He muttered to himself.

Hermione actually laughed for a moment. Did Malfoy just admit to being foolish?

Hell must be freezing over.

"Well, I am going to find Blaise, and then I am going to march right up to them and figure this out." She declared.

"I am coming also."

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"To support my best mate of course, sheesh woman." He added.

She rolled her eyes.

-Ginny-

Ginny was in the Great Hall, eating, when she was aware of three things.

The first; Harry would not stop glaring at Blaise.

The second; Ron had left with Parkinson.

And the third; Hermione was making her way over to Blaise, Malfoy in tow.

_What the hell was going on?_

"Ginny, why is Hermione with Malfoy? And why are they at the Slytherin table?" Harry asked.

"Don't look at me, I haven't the slightest idea." She said. "Doesn't mean that's going to stop me from finding out of course." She added.

Ginny and Harry stood, crossing the room. She tried not to notice the curious eyes watching the scene.

"-so we must go now. Well, I am going. I just thought I should let you know." Hermione was telling Blaise.

"Correction, _we_ are going Granger. I told you I'm coming with." Malfoy cut in.

"I'll join you." Blaise said.

"What's going on here Hermione?" Harry asked.

"We're just going to have a nice _chat_ with Weasel and Pansy, who were last seen getting a bit cozy together. Right under your nose I might add, Potter." Malfoy sneered.

Harry scoffed. "Ron isn't a cheater. I'm sure he has a reason for being with her."

"Harry…" Hermione said quietly. "You arranged a date for us in the Head dorm, remember? Why would he blow me off to be with her?"

Harry's face fell.

"See? Plenty proof enough. Now, Granger, Blaise, let's go." Malfoy said.

"We're coming with!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

Draco rolled his eyes, mimicking Hermione from earlier. "Fine but hurry up, I can't miss this."

Hermione smacked him.

The group left the Great Hall, eyes following them the whole way, and made their way to the Gryffindor dormitory. Harry insisted this is where Ron would have gone most likely.

Ginny fell into step with Blaise, who trudged behind the rest. "Look, I know this isn't looking too good right now, but even if what we think is happening, is actually happening, I want to say I'm sorry. You don't deserve this, and neither does Hermione."

He glanced at her and sighed. She raised her eyebrows questioningly, but Blaise offered no explanation.

They arrived at the portrait, and Harry muttered the password.

Stepping through, the common room was empty. They all gathered round.

It was quite for a moment, then, ever so softly, a moan could be heard.

Their eyes widened, and Ginny felt her anger flare. The sound was coming from the boy's dormitory.

Before anyone could move, Hermione marched herself up and stormed in. The group hurriedly followed her.

"Gah! Oh, I am so incredibly sorry. We- well… we thought you were someone else." Hermione said to Luna and Neville sheepishly. They were sprawled on the wooden floor, locked in a snogging session which had been just conveniently interrupted.

"What's going on?"

Everyone jumped.

"Ron! Where were you?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I had a detention to serve with McGonagall… Seamus and I were messing around in the hallway earlier. Sorry, I thought I told you." He grinned. Hermione jumped into his arms, causing Malfoy's eyes to roll.

Everyone was relieved, although, Malfoy looked suspicious. "Why did you leave the Great Hall with Pansy then?" He questioned.

"She asked to borrow my Potions notes." Ron shrugged.

"So you weren't snogging with my mate's girlfriend?" He asked, sounding almost disappointed.

Ron turned red. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Hmm, I see." Malfoy mused.

"Well, I say let's all split up and give Neville and Luna some privacy, shall we?" Ginny offered.

Everyone nodded and quickly left the pair, who were about as red as Ron.

-Neville and Luna-

_(A/N: The perspectives of this pair are just minor ones. I like them as a couple and they have a nice insight on things the Head Boys and Girls do not. Hehe.)_

"Mmm…" Luna murmured dreamily as Neville trailed kisses along her collarbone. Much to her surprise when they had first started dating, he was quite the experienced romantic.

She lifted his chin so his lips would meet hers again.

"N-Neville…?" She managed, gasping for breath.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd…" His lips cut her off.

"What's a bit odd dear?" He asked.

"Well… it's just… correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't we see Ron in the common room with Pansy earlier?"

"Hmm… you're right. But he said she asked for his Potions notes… maybe they came to get them."

"You're right." She waved her hand dismissively. "Just a thought I had."

He grinned and captured her lips before she could say more. What they didn't know was there was another who was thinking along the same lines…

-Draco-

Draco strolled through the halls with the Weaselette. They were on patrol; a chore he didn't particularly enjoy with a Gryffindor, or with anyone for that matter.

He was running the events that had occurred earlier through his mind. Weasley had seemingly come from nowhere; spitting up an excuse about Potions notes. Something didn't sit right with Draco. The excuse was off, out of character. But why?

He thought this over for a moment, until it hit him.

"Weaselette." He said. She didn't respond; it seemed as if she was absorbed in thoughts of her own.

"Weaselette! Stop daydreaming about Zabini for a moment and listen." He snapped.

She glared. "What do you want? And I'll have you know I was _not _daydreaming about Blaise. He holds no interest of mine other than the fact that he is my friend." She huffed.

She was as snobby as Granger sometimes; what was it about Gryffindors that made them so stuck up?

Draco snorted. "Okay, because I believe that. Anyways, that's not the topic of discussion as of right now; but we can come back to that later." He smirked.

"Then what the bloody hell do you keep droning on about?" She asked impatiently.

"Well think about something for a moment. Weasel said Pansy asked to borrow his Potions notes, correct?" She nodded.

"They were also sitting together in Potions, right?"

"I'm not getting the point of this." She said dully.

"My point is: When have you ever known the Weasel to take any kind of notes that wasn't enforced by Granger?" He said, growing impatient as well.

He saw her eyes flash.

"Oh." She said.

"Oh is right. More like uh-oh. What a pathetic excuse, although he isn't very bright is he? I am shocked Granger bought into that one." He remarked.

"We can't just right out assume things though," He continued after she didn't respond. "We have to catch them in the act."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What are you saying? We just _happen _to walk in on them snogging, and we just _happen _to notice?"

He nodded.

She laughed mockingly. "That's ridiculous!"

"Not as ridiculous as you think, if you ask me." said a deep voice from above.

Ginny jumped.

"Thank you, Bloody Baron." Draco smirked.

"W-what do you mean?" She struggled to contain her voice. The Bloody Baron wasn't a pretty sight.

"I just so _happened," _He mocked. "To have seen them wander into a broom closet in the dungeons."

Their eyes widened.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"You'll find the know-it-all Gryffindor headed this way from the library." He added helpfully.

Ginny's face flushed angrily. "Thank you, sir." She said before yanking Draco down the hallway.

-Hermione-

Hermione yawned. She had left the library with a fresh pile of books, and felt satisfied. Now she could keep busy.

She thought of earlier, after she left the dormitory with Ron.

"_Are you sure it was just Potions notes?" She asked timidly. _

"_Of course 'Mione. Come on, Pansy of all people?" He scoffed. _

"_Why were you even with her in the first place then?" _

"_People have needs Hermione." He said angrily. _

"_What kind of needs?" She asked calmly. _

"_Sexual needs." He spat. _

_Hermione's breath caught in her throat. _

"_S-sexual? You… you're not a virgin?" _

"_Of course not Hermione. You know I loved her." He said rolling his eyes. _

_She turned away. So what? He wasn't a virgin. No big deal. _

_But a small voice in the back of her mind told her it was a big deal. She had yet to give up her virginity to Ron, or anyone. But she still gave him everything she was. She loved Ron, didn't he love her too? Why did he have to be so cruel? _

"_Why do you have to be so cruel?" She asked aloud. _

_He sighed. "Sorry Mione. I guess I'm just frustrated, sexually too. It's hard when your girlfriend doesn't want what you do." _

"_That's not true Ron, I-I just think our relationship is more than that." She stuttered. _

"_It is more than that, so why can't you give me what I want for once?" He asked. _

_He pushed her down on the couch. "Trust me." He said. _

"_Ron, stop. I'm not ready." She pleaded. _

"_You're never going to be bloody ready! You're so selfish." He spat. _

_She recoiled, tears brimming. _

"_I'm sorry Ron! I want to, trust me, but I'm just not ready for that yet. Isn't enough just like it is, right now?" She asked. _

"_I wish it was." He said flatly. _

"_I gotta go; some Potions stuff." He added, giving her a quick hug. _

"_Don't worry Mione, you still have me." He grinned. _

Hermione sighed.

She caught sight of two figures dashing towards her.

Before she knew what was happening, Ginny barreled into her and she was flat on her back. Hermione felt her head spinning. What was that? She struggled to say something but her head suddenly felt warm. She tried lifting her head.

"Ouch." She muttered.

She saw a streak of blonde lean over her, his lips moved but she couldn't hear whatever he was saying. She reached up to touch his hair before everything suddenly went black.

-Hermione-

_Continued… _

Hermione shook her head, wincing. Where was she?

"Mione! Mione! Oh, you're awake. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hit you!" She heard Ginny exclaim.

"Give her some space Weaselette, sheesh." She heard a silky voice mutter.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ow." She said as she sat upwards.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Ginny's eyes softened.

"Ginny…"

"We're in the Slytherin common room." Ginny sighed.

"Why are we in here?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Malfoy and I were… _investigating _a hunch you could say." She said guiltily.

"What hunch would that be?"

"I for one found it extremely out of character for the Weasel to take Potions notes, much less pay attention to Slughorn." Malfoy started, answering for Ginny.

"… so we decided to go looking for Ron to see if his excuse checked out, or if he was with…" Ginny trailed off.

"With Pansy." Malfoy finished.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath.

"Who are you, Nancy Drew?" She glared.

Ginny exhaled and confusion crossed Malfoy's face.

"Who the bloody hell is Nancy Drew?" He asked.

"A detective Mione likes to read about." Ginny explained.

"So you suspect that Ron is with… the tramp?" Hermione asked finally.

"You sound much calmer than I expected you'd be." Malfoy noted.

"Trust me, I'm not as calm as you think." She hinted.

"So you're pissed?" He asked excitedly.

Ginny threw him a glare. "Must you try to stir her anger?"

He gazed back; the perfect face of innocence.

Hermione felt tears reach her eyes again. It couldn't be true, could it? Ron wouldn't give her up for Pansy.

She wanted to believe he wouldn't but she knew otherwise.

"Oh Mione… I'm sorry. But hey, maybe we're not very intuitive detectives after all." She added, trying to keep her spirits up.

"Yes, perhaps Weasley isn't having an affair in the broom closet down the hall as we speak. Perhaps they're just _studying._" He said dryly.

Hermione used Malfoy's shoulder to stand. She wobbled for a second, and then her head cleared.

"Let's go find out then." She snapped.

Malfoy crossed the room over to the door. "Ladies First." He said, ushering them out.

They walked the hall quietly. If Ron and Parkinson were really in the closet, they needed to catch them red-handed, not scare them off.

The door to the broom closet was so small Hermione would have missed it if not for Malfoy.

"Ready?" He asked quietly.

Ginny nodded and after a slight hesitation, Hermione nodded too.

Then Malfoy did the unexpected.

…So unexpected that Hermione wondered if he was seriously ill.

He grasped her hand and gave it one squeeze before dropping it and turning back to the door. It was a comforting squeeze, and she felt slightly better. Slightly.

Ginny raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

They all held their breath as he opened the door.

Two figures were a mangled mess inside the tiny closet, obviously caught up in each other. It reminded Hermione of walking in on Neville and Luna earlier.

"Bloody hell Drake!" She heard Blaise exclaim.

Hermione felt a rush of pure relief when she saw that it was indeed Blaise and Pansy; not Ron. She then felt ignorant. How could she honestly think Ron would cheat on her? She couldn't help but smile at them foolishly and apologetically.

They both crawled out of the broom closet and straightened themselves.

"Oh, hey guys. Hermione…Ginny." He acknowledged as he noticed the two of them behind Malfoy.

"Hi Blaise. I'm so sorry about interrupting. We… thought we heard noises coming from the closet and decided to check it out. Peeves claimed two first years were fooling around down here." She said quickly.

"It's alright. What are the lot of you doing together?" He asked curiously.

"We were on our way back to the dorm." Malfoy said smoothly.

Hermione noticed Pansy was staring at Ginny with an impish smile on her face.

"We'll leave now, so you can get back to swallowing each other in peace." Ginny said flatly.

Everyone glanced at her in surprise.

"That's alright. I'll join you." He said, looking at her pointedly. "Goodnight Pansy."

She twitched her hips as she walked back towards the dorm.

Hermione sensed that Ginny and Blaise had a few things to discuss.

"Draco, do you mind if we walk ahead? I need to talk to you." She said.

Everyone's eyes darted to her.

"Did you just call him Draco?" Blaise asked, shocked.

Malfoy and Ginny looked just as alarmed.

"Yes, let's go, _Draco._" She said again, drawling his name out.

He let her pull him along down the hall, stunned.

-Draco-

"Mind telling me what the bloody hell that was all about?" Draco asked. First she had touched his hair, now she was on a first name basis.

"Nothing Malfoy, I needed to get us away from them." She said simply.

Draco did a double take. Now she was back to Malfoy.

"Would you prefer I called you Draco?" She asked curiously, gauging his expression.

"It sounds better than Malfoy." He replied honestly.

She just nodded and he was thankful she didn't pry.

"So what did you have to tell me G-H…Hermione?" He asked slowly. It was odd hearing her name roll off of his tongue so beautifully.

Wait, beautifully? What the hell was he thinking?

"Sounds better than Granger." She joked. "I just wanted to give them privacy; I could tell they needed to talk."

"Well you sure did baffle all of us." He said dryly. Draco wondered if things could get any more peculiar.

"Hey G-Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I don't mean to sound like an insufferable git, but…" He trailed off.

"When do you ever not sound insufferable, Draco?" She asked innocently.

"Hah!" He scoffed.

"What is it Draco?" She asked patiently.

"Hurts the pride to say but… why do you stick to Weasley anyways? He doesn't deserve someone like you."

"-even if you're an obnoxiously stubborn Gryffindor." He added after a moment.

"I don't know. He isn't perfect of course. He used to be sweet and kind… now he's sort of a…"

"Impudent git?" Draco offered.

She smiled at him. "Nice use of your vocabulary." She complimented.

"I try." He grinned.

"You aren't as bad as I once thought, Draco." She said quietly.

"You aren't either, Hermione." He replied.

-Blaise-

Blaise yearned to reach out and embrace Ginny. He wanted nothing more than to have her, to stroke that beautiful fiery hair.

But he reminded himself of Pansy. He couldn't betray her.

Blaise wondered why he didn't just leave her; all she seemed to want was sex. Isn't that what she had Draco for? And speaking of Draco, Blaise also wondered what had possessed Hermione to call him just that.

He wasn't concerned with that right now though.

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked.

Ginny didn't meet his eyes.

"I'm not sure why she'd call him that. Maybe she's feeling out of the weather." She replied.

"I'm immune to your act of cluelessness." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She remained silent.

"Ginny, do you have something you'd like to share?"

She met his stare. "No." She said quietly.

"I'm thinking of leaving Pansy." He told her after some silence.

Ginny's mouth went slack. "Why?" She sounded surprised.

"Isn't it a bit obvious what she's after?"

"Oh, yes she does seem rather… sexually oriented. Hmm, sounds like Ron." She asserted.

Blaise stared at her thoughtfully.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head in amusement.

"Really, what is it?"

"You're very intriguing." He admitted.

She didn't respond, which made him sigh. He knew he was crossing boundaries that he shouldn't. She seemed uncomfortable with the fact that he was in a relationship, and obviously wasn't going to pursue him.

Maybe he should stay with Pansy.

"You know; Pansy isn't as bad as everyone thinks she is. She is capable of humane emotion." He joked to lighten the mood.

She smiled at him. The sight was satisfying.

Author's Note; There you have it, chappie four! Okay so this was an odd set of events, I know. I had so many different ideas but this is what was formulated. I hope you enjoyed. It wasn't a perfect turn of events but it is what it is. Please review! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5, A Turn of Events

Author's Note; this chapter, you will notice, is different. It will be shorter… BUT will include many perspectives over the course of this chapter's surprising events.

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer; I realized I've been forgetting to include these… oops. Anyways, J.K. Rowling owns anything and everything Harry Potter.

And Now I Present to You . . .

-Chapter 5-

-Hermione-

Hermione tried to tame her mass of thick hair while Crookshanks looped through her legs. She couldn't contain her excitement. Today they started their new class. Of course detention started as well, but Hermione left that thought out.

"I will have a good day. Now there is no question whatsoever of Ron's loyalty and I'm even on better terms with Draco. Ginny and Harry finally seem at ease with each other. Neville apparently worked up the nerve to ask out Luna, too. Remember how he always came to me for advice Crookshanks?" Hermione was rattling off to her feline friend, trying to convince herself the nervous feeling she had was just because of her new class.

Hermione gazed in the mirror. "Maybe if I was as experienced as Pansy or as stunning as Astoria, Ronald wouldn't feel the need to chase after Slytherins. Or at least rumors of his affairs wouldn't be started. If I was beautiful, he wouldn't even think of cheating. …Right?"

She shook her head. She couldn't think like that with her spirits so high.

Gathering her rather heavy bag, she glided into the common room. Draco and Blaise were lounged on two of the many sofas about the room.

"Someone's a bit happy." Draco noted.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, making them jump a bit.

A moment of silence passed.

"Are you going to tell us why or shall we pry it from you, Hermione?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Oh! Sorry, um… yes! We have that new counseling class, remember?"

Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Don't mean to rain on your parade but… what's so exciting about that?"

"It's a new class, what's _not_ exciting about that?" She quipped.

"Do you ever wake up and have a bad feeling about the whole day?" Ginny groaned, trudging in to join them.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Blaise smiled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "More like Sleeping Nightmare, but thank you." She smiled back.

"Not even close." He said, tapping her nose.

Draco and Hermione exchanged a look. She made a mental note to talk to Ginny about what was happening with Blaise.

"Can we just go to breakfast now?" Draco complained, trying to avoid how awkward

"Let's. I'm starving." Blaise replied.

The girls laughed and they too simultaneously rolled their eyes as the group left the dorm.

-Ron-

Ron glanced around the Great Hall quickly. Still no sign of them.

He readjusted his robes and gulped. Harry was watching him curiously.

"Something wrong, mate?" Harry asked.

"What? Oh- uh… Everything's good. Great!" He added when he noticed Lavender's steady gaze.

"Well you're acting a bit strange." Harry muttered, turning his attention back to the delicious breakfast in front of him.

"Say… don't we have that counseling class today?"

"Uh… yeah. We do." Ron replied, still staring at the doors.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" He said, not looking away from the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Little anxious to see Mione are we?"

"Hah... yeah…" He mumbled.

Harry shook his head.

Ron met Lavender's eyes and she gave him a thumbs up in encouragement.

_It'll be fine! _She mouthed.

Ron hoped it would, but he couldn't shake the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he looked away from Lavender and back to the door he gripped his pumpkin juice tightly.

Walking into the Great Hall was Hermione and Ginny. Ginny's eyes flickered to his and she too noticed his odd behavior, as had Harry. Hermione was clueless however as she slid into the seat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Ron!" She exclaimed brightly, taking his hand. Ron tried his best not to flinch away from her upbeat tone and cuddling.

"Morning M-Mione," He stuttered.

"So, is our date night back on?" She asked with an excited smile.

Ron's eyes flashed over to Lavender quickly. She nodded at him.

"Um… about that. I have… I have to do something." He struggled not to lose his cool. "Just stay here." He said.

"Uh, okay Ron." Hermione said smiling. "I love you!" She called at his retreating figure.

"Ron wait!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing to catch up. "Please don't do what I think you're doing." She pleaded once they were out of ear shot.

"Ginny, I have to. I'm sorry that this is the way it has to happen. Lavender wants me to do it this way, so I will."

Ginny watched as he shuffled up to the Professor's table and whispered in McGonagall's ear. She seemed confused but nodded.

Ron looked over to the Gryffindors. Ginny had sat down next to Hermione and Harry and was watching him timidly. A glance over at the Slytherins showed the look of worry and confusion that crossed Pansy's face. Zabini and Malfoy weren't even paying attention.

Ron took a deep breath as he approached the podium. He muttered a spell which would carry his voice to everyone, which he needed considering he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

_Hermione wouldn't really kill you, Ron. Sheesh, get a grip. _

He took another deep breath before speaking.

"Um, hello." He said. Everyone was watching him now.

"I…" He snuck a peek at Lavender. She smiled and he felt a surge of confidence.

"-I have an important announcement to make to all of you."

He didn't look at Hermione as he spoke the next words. If he did he wouldn't be able to choke it out.

"I am pleased to tell you all that I am engaged." He said quickly and proudly.

Everyone gasped.

"I know what you are all thinking but I need to set something straight. I am _not _having an affair with Pansy, and I am…" He paused. "I am _not _in love with Hermione. At least, not the way she loves me. I'm actually engaged to Lavender." Ron pointed at her and she turned red, but hurried up to join him.

"Yes! It's true! We're engaged to marry!" She exclaimed before planting a kiss on him for the whole school to see.

Ron noticed the shock that was plastered on everyone's faces.

"I'm sorry mate," He was looking at Harry now "but I can't take the fall for you anymore. I think you have something to confess too."

Harry peered around guiltily as he trudged over.

"Er—This was a little… unexpected. But anyways, I can't say that I didn't love Ginny. Because I did. But… I was really the one with Pansy in our sixth year at Hogwarts." He told the room, who only appeared even more shocked than they were a second ago.

Pansy stood, jumping up on the table. "Yeah! You heard him right you bunch of drama seeking gits. And as a matter of fact, I'm sorry Blaise but, I'm with Harry now." She said as she stepped off the table and twitched over to take Harry's hand. She appeared defensive of him.

Everyone's eyes darted to the Gryffindor table. Hermione had finally snapped out of her somewhat frozen state and was standing.

Malfoy and Zabini stood as well, sharing looks of fury.

-Astoria Greengrass and Theodore Nott-

"Holy-"Astoria started.

"-Shit." Theo finished.

"Who would've guessed?! I mean come on! Weasley and that annoying Lavender Brown girl were pretty predictable. And we all knew that Pansy was sneaking around. But I don't think anyone suspected it'd be with Golden Boy Potter!" She was talking hushed and excited. She wasn't as thick or unintelligent as everyone thought. And she wasn't _totally_ obsessed with her appearance but Astoria had to admit she did like some good gossip. Maybe it was in her American genes or something.

"Seriously, that just blew me away." Theo whispered back.

"I may not sound like a true Slytherin saying this but… poor Hermione." She shook her head sadly. "Weasley sure is a bloody idiot." She added.

"Poor Hermione? More like poor Blaise! He's our friend and so is Pansy." Theo replied, lifting a brow at Astoria. Even though the War was over they didn't exactly coincide with their rivals. Since when did she care about Gryffindors?

"By the way, doesn't _anyone_ notice Ginny Weasley sneaking out the doors over there?" Astoria asked, jerking her thumb in her direction. Astoria noticed that Blaise was watching the female Weasley with skewering eyes. She wondered what that was about.

-Neville and Luna-

"Oh no…" Neville moaned.

"Poor Hermione." Luna agreed. She was sitting with the Gryffindors today, like she had been since she started dating Neville.

"Ron's really screwed up this time." Neville muttered.

-Draco-

Draco hopped out of his seat. He knew it! Maybe his guess as to _who_ Pansy was with had been off, but he knew she was someone else! Even if Pansy being with Potter surprised him.

He took note of his best friend's expressions. At first shock had crossed his face. Then came anger. Now, he held no emotion.

"You know Weasel; I've always thought you were idiotic, brainless, and stupid. Whatever word you'd like to use as an example of your level of intelligence," Draco said. "But never in my life would I have guessed that you are naïve enough to actually give up Hermione fucking Granger for someone completely irrelevant and useless." He sneered.

Saying this made him remember Hermione. He glanced over his shoulder at her.

She was standing there, clearly trying to hold herself together. Her face made her look angry, but when her eyes met his he could see what she was.

She was broken.

This ignited his anger. Weasley was a fucking idiot.

"Shut the hell up Malfoy, if anyone is useless it's you." Lavender snapped.

Was she completely moronic? Draco was surprised Hermione hadn't taken the bitch out by now. Obviously she needed it.

"On the contraire, you stand corrected. This is Hermione Granger," He gestured towards her with a sweeping hand, "the damn brightest witch of our age and certainly," He looked Lavender up and down in disgust, "the most beautiful."

"Not only that, but I'm sure she could take your arse right now. Actually, Weasley isn't as dense as I thought. He picked you because you are what he deserves for being a fucking cheater, a liar, and a brain- dead, underprivileged, undeveloped imbecile." He snarled.

"Draco Malfoy!" McGonagall exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm sorry for my use of vocabulary Professor, but it's the truth." He stated.

"He doesn't deserve this amazingly, heart-stopping, magnificent woman before him, who gave herself up for him. He deserves this vile excuse for a Gryffindor." He said, making McGonagall look even more startled and everyone gasp in surprise.

Blaise cleared his throat. "Pansy, I can't say I respected you all that much before, and I definitely don't now,"

"But I wouldn't have expected this out of Potter." He said angrily.

"Some fucking role model you are, Golden Boy." Draco sneered.

"I apologize that she chose me over you Zabini, but rest assured I didn't cheat. My relationship with Ginny was over. I thought that my girl here had ended things with you, but it appears she didn't. I suppose now it is official." Potter replied breezily in a cold voice. Blaise glared.

Hermione had come to stand next to Draco.

"First of all; Lavender, I never liked you. Not only because of the fact that you're what Parkinson called a 'hussy' but also because you are extremely annoying. I have a few things I'd like to say to you but unfortunately I know it won't make anything better," She began.

"And I think Draco pretty much covered it." She said, giving him a sheepish grin. "Second of all; Ronald… I don't believe I have any words to explain how much you have embarrassed me and put me down. Maybe one day I'll work up the nerve to forgive you, but today is not that day." She continued.

"And lastly; Harry, you're like a brother to me. But your actions are very disappointing, and I can only imagine how much you've hurt Ginny and Blaise. I will overlook what you've done because I know you'd never intentionally hurt any of us, but I hope this doesn't happen again." She gave him a scolding stare.

"And I hope Parkinson was worth it." She added after a moment.

"She is." Potter said automatically. How typical.

"Well you might as well get the fuck over it Hermione. I didn't love you and never will. You never gave me what I wanted. You're a selfish little whore. Don't talk to my _fiancée_ like that ever again." Ron spat.

Draco could tell she was doing her very best to remain calm.

"Everyone thinks you're the brightest witch of our age? Well that is probably true, but you're just stuck up and a teacher's pet. All you care about is school school school. You're not even pretty enough for anyone to love you because you don't even take the time to care about your appearance. You just aren't good enough for me, Hermione." He finished.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not what you want, Ronald." She replied firmly. She then proceeded to turn on her heel and walk quickly out.

"She might be Granger, and she also might be my enemy, but you're absolutely inane. And don't ever call her a whore again. She isn't. Innocence is attractive, stupidity, as you've paired yourself with, is not." Draco said to Weasley. After watching Weasley's face turn red with anger and embarrassment Draco followed Hermione out.

When he stepped out, closing the doors behind him Hermione was there. She obviously hadn't expected anyone to follow her because she jumped.

She was leaning against the wall, trying her hardest to breathe.

"You honestly look like you're going to be sick or something." Draco commented.

She didn't even bother to look up at him. Apparently all the strength and courage she had in there was a show because Draco had never seen her as vulnerable and weak as she was now.

Merlin, Weasley was fucking dense.

He could tell she had tried her hardest hold it together back there, and now that the crowd of eyes was gone, she had let go.

"Hermione?" He asked as she stumbled off.

"I… I feel…" She muttered before Draco caught her as she fainted.

_Why does she faint so bloody much? _Draco thought.

He grumbled to himself while he adjusted her into his arms and started walking towards the dorm. She wasn't heavy, actually, but he didn't like the thoughts he was having.

Nothing perverted of course. Nothing like that.

Draco gulped because he sensed that he might be on his way to actually tolerating her _and _becoming friends.

-Professor McGonagall-

Professor McGonagall was very, very alarmed by the events that had just unfolded in front of them. But, as Headmaster it was her job to keep peace amongst her pupils. So, she calmly collected herself and stood in front of the podium, ready to address her students (whom had burst into a horde of exclamations and gossiping, or whatever children their age did).

"Ahem." She cleared her throat.

The chattering continued and McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"AHEM." She repeated with more force, and was satisfied that it got the student body's attention.

She gestured for Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Blaise Zabini, and Harry Potter to take their respective seats and waited until they had sat to continue. It was their walk of shame, she knew, considering all eyes were trained on them until they reached their tables.

"Now; while the events that have taken place, some disappointing," She said, gazing sternly at Pansy, Ronald, and Harry in particular, "others quite shocking, Hogwarts is absolutely not a place for silly teenaged drama and gossip. We are unlike many schools around us and I expect that you as responsible students will respect and uphold the ideals of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If anyone fails to comply you may return home."

The professor hoped issues would be resolved and her younger pupils wouldn't pick up the foolish habits of their peers.

She sighed. She knew Hermione Granger wouldn't miss the school day for anything, (even if her boyfriend announced his engagement to a girl she couldn't stand), but sadly, she couldn't excuse the students from their schooling. It would only further increase the impact and make her students think they could weasel out of anything they wanted so long as a scene was made.

Being the professor of Transfiguration was one thing.

But being the Headmaster was another, and she often yearned for Severus and Albus to still be here. At least if they were, the strain would lessen.

-Hermione-

When Hermione's eyes snapped open she didn't think of what had occurred. It had slipped her mind for the moment, which she would later be grateful for.

But when she saw the blonde haired, silver eyed Slytherin standing above her it all came rushing back.

It crashed like waves through her thoughts and barreled the worst feeling deep in the pit of her stomach.

For once, Hermione Granger didn't want to face the school day.

For once, Hermione Granger wanted to curl up inside a cocoon of blankets and sheets and hide her face from everyone. She wanted to sleep.

But, like Draco had described, she was the brainy one of the Golden Trio, the brightest witch of her age, the war heroine. She was looked up to, and not only that; she couldn't miss her classes because her inner "teacher's pet", as Ron had put it, told her not to.

Old habits really didn't die or fade in her case.

Hermione let out a suppressed sigh and sat upwards.

"Thank you." She murmured to Draco.

"Don't mention it. I hate to be pushy, but are you ready for class?" He surprised her because he didn't sound sympathetic. He was actually being his normal self; self-conceited and sarcastic.

Hermione was pleased at this; it helped her not think of what had happened.

"So, you must be excited about that bloody counseling class." Draco said, lightening the mood without trying of course.

"Yes," She offered a smile and Draco looked grateful. "I wonder who will teach it…" she trailed off as she remembered she would have the class with Ron.

"Suppose now the class will actually be a good use to the lot of us." He pondered, tapping his chin dramatically.

She smacked him in the chest, but couldn't contain her laugh. She played it off though by rolling her eyes.

"Ow woman! So aggressive." He faked hurt.

She rolled her eyes again. "Sorry; it comes naturally." She said with a smirk.

"I could get used to that." He teased.

Was Draco Malfoy actually flirting? Merlin, Hogwarts was changing them.

She shook her head. _Too soon…_ She thought to herself. Draco may have made her feel a lot better about the situation, but the pain was still there.

"You're hilarious," was her sarcastic reply.

"I try," He said, smirking.

_Hermione continued…_

Hermione had mustered up as much strength as she possibly could to sit through classes with Ron. She made a point not to look at him once.

She also sat with Draco and Blaise. (Ginny was nowhere to be seen, she hadn't shown up for any classes.)

She had to admit that she struggled to pay attention during Transfiguration. The class up next was their new counseling class, and also the last period of the day. Even the events of the morning couldn't dampen the warm feeling she got of a new class.

Before she knew it, the class was over and McGonagall called the group that had participated in the uproar of the previous day to the front of the room.

"You all have your counseling instead of a free period from now on, as you already know. You shall meet in front of the room of requirement and, like I said before, wait for your professor. This is of course a trial and error test. The teacher can easily be changed if any of you become uncomfortable." She said, her voice becoming reassuring, like the sweet professor Hermione knew she really was.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall!" They all chimed together.

So it was then that Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, Harry, Theodore, and Lavender (whom McGonagall had added to the mix) were off to the Room of Requirement. They were walking in not-so-subtle groups.

Hermione walked with Draco and Blaise, Neville with Luna, Harry and Pansy were with Ron and Lavender, Astoria and Theo, and finally Ginny. She had shown up for this class oddly enough, but she strayed behind the cluster of groups alone. Not that anyone noticed much, even though Hermione was sure she'd seen Blaise sneak a couple peeks at her.

"Could we walk any slower?" Hermione grumbled, sounding much like Draco.

"The bookworms' excited to get to a new class… how cute." He mocked.

"Awe, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God and just the _hottest _boy at Hogwarts thinks I, Hermione Granger, am cute!" She mocked back.

"Well I am just flattered." He snapped.

"I try." She snapped back.

"You are so annoying sometimes Granger, sheesh." Draco sneered.

"Oh, so we're back to last name basis _Malfoy_? Good, because I can't even fathom why I'd want to be a hint of a nice person to you!" She said angrily.

"Fine by me!" He exclaimed.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Well, I can see why Professor McGonagall wanted to put you all in this group." A deep voice mused.

Author's Note; … And that's a wrap! Sorry that I lied, this was longer.


End file.
